


Even Better the Second Time

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Harry wants it all.  Ron figures out a way to give him exactly what he wants.





	Even Better the Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Warnings: Complete smut, extremely silly, PWP, rimming, Unbetaed.  
Notes: Written to cheer up my darling shocolate who had a ‘craptastic’ day. This is a sequel to my earlier silly fic entitled Double The Fun.

 

****

 

“God, I thought they’d never leave,” Harry sighed as he pulled Ron onto his bed for a kiss. “Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?” 

Harry’s breath ghosted across Ron’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine. “Yeah, but they should be gone all day now. It was good of Hermione to figure out a way to keep everyone else occupied this afternoon.”

Harry sat up momentarily, grabbing his wand and pointing it at the door to their dormitory. He spoke a couple of incantations and then set about the task of removing Ron’s trousers.

“What’d you just do? I mean besides locking the door.”

Harry grinned. “It’s a spell Hermione found for me. It’s the one they use to conceal Quidditch Stadiums from Muggles – you remember, it makes people suddenly remember there’s something they have to do elsewhere.”

“Brilliant. We’ll have to think of something nice to do for her,” Ron said, lifting his hips so that Harry could slide off his boxers.

Harry’s eyes washed over Ron’s now-exposed body, and he paused to admire the view before pulling his t-shirt over his head. “I love seeing you like this – hard and excited for me. It makes me want to devour you,” Harry growled.

“Go on then,” replied Ron with a grin. Ron loved it when Harry was vocal about what he wanted and how much he lusted after Ron’s body. When Harry got in this sort of mood – which, unfortunately, wasn’t often enough – there was no fighting him for control. Ron didn’t complain, though, as he had never yet been disappointed.

Harry’s prick poked through the gap in Harry’s jeans the moment he unzipped them. God, no underwear, thought Ron. He must really need it bad. Ron watched with bated breath as Harry stood up, set his glasses on the bedside table, and stepped out of his jeans with catlike grace. Ron was already panting hard just by the excitement of Harry looking at him like that. But then Harry touched him – moved his palms slowly up Ron’s legs before grabbing Ron’s hips to steady himself as he climbed back on the bed. Harry settled his weight on the bed between Ron’s bent legs, and then he leaned over to capture Ron’s mouth in a deep kiss.

Harry’s skin felt like it was on fire, and Ron couldn’t resist the urge to buck his hips, wanting much more contact than their current position allowed. Harry answered his movements by grinding his cock against Ron’s, and they moaned simultaneously.

“I’m having a terrible time deciding whether I’d rather fuck you into the mattress, or have you pound me so hard I won’t be able to walk right.”

“Gods, Harry,” gasped Ron, who found each of those ideas equally appealing as well. Just hearing the need in Harry’s voice as he spoke made Ron even harder than he was, and that was saying something.

Harry pressed his chest against Ron’s as he shifted positions, and Ron winced in pain as Harry’s necklace gouged him where it was trapped between them. “Ow, dammit,” he said, reaching his hand between them to pull it out of the way. As he handled it, though, he got an idea.

“Harry, remember when you said I could have a turn using this?” Ron said, tugging a little at the Time Turner around Harry’s neck.

Harry caught Ron’s eyes and furrowed his brow. “I don’t know if that’s such a great idea. Dumbledore gave it to me in case I needed it, not for my mates to play with.”

Ron smirked. “Oh Harry, I think you need it, all right. I thought you could shag me senseless, and then I could go back in time and shag you senseless at the same time. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To have me underneath you and behind you all at once? Think of how incredible that would feel!”

“I see Hermione isn’t the only one with brilliant ideas today,” rasped Harry as he rocked back on his knees, removing the necklace so that Ron could put it on. He looked at the clock. “It’s a quarter to one. Let’s try to have you come back after now so that we know what’s going on and don’t freak out when we see two of you.”

Ron placed the Time Turner around his neck. He wasn’t used to wearing jewelry, so it felt strange, but he forgot about that sensation as soon as Harry crawled back over his body.

Just as he’d done the last time they’d played with the Time Turner, Harry took his sweet time making love to Ron. There was no part of Ron’s body that lacked attention from Harry’s hands and tongue. As wonderful as the experience was turning out to be, after a while Ron was very interested in getting to that pounding he’d been promised.

“Want you, Harry,” Ron pleaded, seeing the corners of Harry’s mouth turn up slightly but not really caring. “Need you so much.”

Harry squeezed some lube onto his hand and slicked up his fingers. He prepared Ron as best he could, given that his brain was addled with lust. Finally, he pushed his cock inside Ron, who cried out with pain/pleasure/heat/pressure as Harry filled him.

“Want you, too,” Harry murmured. “Mmmm, that’s good.”

Ron fixed his gaze on Harry as Harry began to move, making a conscious effort to keep his legs out of the way of where his second self would need to be later. Harry worked into a slow rhythm and then stopped for a moment. Harry shifted his position again and began to rock back and forth. His pace picked up and he began to thrust harder and harder, nearly knocking the wind out of Ron as he pushed forward. 

Ron knew he’d be sore later, but the intensity on Harry’s face and the repeated pressure on his prostate were conspiring to make this their best shag yet. Harry was always loud when they had sex, but the repeated grunts and moans and uttered expletives indicated that this was the best yet for Harry as well.

Ron could feel that Harry was getting close, and he desperately wanted to come at the same time. He grabbed his cock and began stroking vigorously.

“Fuck!” cried Harry as he spilled into Ron. Harry was still having aftershocks when Ron came too. Harry collapsed against Ron, his knees still bent under him but his head resting heavily on Ron’s pounding chest. It was a few more minutes before he had the strength to move to a more comfortable position, lying face to face with Ron.

Harry was completely knackered and seemed close to falling asleep. Ron propped himself up on one elbow in order to see Harry better. They’d been lovers for months now, but Ron never tired of watching Harry, and he loved the relaxed expression on his face that only happened during sleep or after sex. He stared at Harry’s lips, not realizing he had his mouth hanging open until Harry opened his eyes wide and snickered at him.

Right, that was weird. Ron looked at the clock and determined it was safe to go back. “Love you, Harry,” he said with a smile, just before turning the little hourglass.

Even though he knew that he and Harry both knew to expect him, TimeTurner!Ron was not prepared for the sight in front of him as he appeared at Harry’s bedside. Harry was crouched between his other self’s legs, slowly licking the inside of one of his thighs. It was the single most erotic sight he’d ever seen. God, he knew exactly what was going to happen next: Harry was going to graze his balls with his tongue before attending to the other thigh. The anticipation was enough to send all his blood rushing to his cock, and he was hard as rock again, even though he’d only come a few minutes before as his other self.

TimeTurner!Ron leaned over Harry, who was laving the other Ron’s nipples with abandon. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Harry,” he whispered, capturing one of Harry’s erect nipples between his thumb and finger. “I love it when you touch me like that. Can you see how turned on he is?”

Harry let out a long, low moan as TimeTurner!Ron splayed one hand across Harry’s back and snaked the other one down his belly to curl around his cock. Harry moved to ravish Ron’s mouth again, even as TimeTurner!Ron moved onto the bed behind him. TimeTurner!Ron licked and kissed his way down Harry’s spine, while his fingertips explored anywhere they could reach. When TimeTurner!Ron’s mouth got to the cleft of Harry’s arse, he followed it with his tongue, so that it brushed across Harry’s hole. Instantly, he could feel a shudder through Harry’s torso.

“You like that, don’t you, Harry?” said TimeTurner!Ron. “I’m gonna try something new, okay? Tell me if you don’t like it, and I’ll stop.” Beneath Harry, Ron looked as if he was going to pass out from over-stimulation. TimeTurner!Ron wasn’t too concerned, knowing that he managed to live through it none the worse for wear.

As Harry sucked on Ron’s cock, his arse waving in the air, TimeTurner!Ron bravely took one cheek in each hand and separated them, spreading Harry wide. He bent down and began to massage Harry’s hole with his tongue, stabbing at it repeatedly until the muscle gave way and it let Ron’s tongue inside. He sucked and moved the tongue back and forth and around, all the while becoming more turned on with each of Harry’s moans. Just as he was sure his tongue would fall off from sheer exhaustion, he heard his other self beg Harry to fuck him.

TimeTurner!Ron replaced his tongue with his fingers, and picked up the lube as soon as Harry finished with it. He coated his own cock and scissored his fingers a few times to make sure that Harry was ready.

“Want you, too,” murmured Harry. TimeTurner!Ron withdrew his fingers and buried himself in Harry’s arse. Harry panted, “Mmmm, that’s good.”

God, Harry was so tight it almost hurt. TimeTurner!Ron didn’t move inside Harry, but shifted his whole body along with Harry’s as he fucked Ron. After a little while, Harry stopped, and TimeTurner!Ron took that as a sign that he was used to the feeling of Ron inside of him. TimeTurner!Ron began to move, and Harry began to move and the Ron on the bottom bore the brunt of the force.

“Do you like it, Harry?” growled TimeTurner!Ron seductively and Harry thrust into Ron and was himself pounded over and over again. “I want to hear how good it feels.”

It appeared Harry was beyond the ability to speak, but a wide variety of moans, grunts and the occasional “fuck” escaped his mouth repeatedly. TimeTurner!Ron watched his other self over Harry’s shoulder, thrashing his head and moaning and grabbing at Harry’s bed sheets with his free hand.

He watched his other self move a hand to his cock, and knew that Harry would be coming any moment. TimeTurner!Ron picked up his pace, sending Harry into ecstasy and taking Ron with him. Harry held himself still, slumped on Ron’s chest, while TimeTurner!Ron continued to fuck him senseless. TimeTurner!Ron finally came shouting Harry’s name. 

Harry looked shagged out – there was no other way to describe it. TimeTurner!Ron spooned behind him, gently rubbing his back as they dozed together. He noticed his other self sitting partway up, and TimeTurner!Ron did the same thing, so that he was face to face with himself. It was very strange. They both gazed at Harry, so obviously in love that it didn’t warrant a comment. Ron saw himself objectively for the first time and realized that he and Harry were completely soppy. This realization didn’t bother him a bit.

Harry opened his eyes and saw two Rons watching him; he couldn’t help by smile. They looked at each other and then at Harry, saying in unison, “Love you, Harry,” before the Ron on the right disappeared.

“Love you too, Ron,” choked Harry. He was still not comfortable with displaying his emotions, particularly not when he was vulnerable and wallowing in post-coital bliss. “Are we alone now?”

“Yeah, I think so,” answered Ron. “That was brilliant. Weird, but brilliant. Are you all right?”

“Better than all right. Being the filling of a Weasley sandwich is definitely an experience worth repeating.”

“Well, I did repeat it, and I have to say that it was even better the second time around.”

Harry smirked, “Do I have to take your word for it?”

“Well, you know what they say – “Third time lucky!”

 

_finis_


End file.
